Julie of the wolves Jello's son
by Johnsserz
Summary: Kinda inbetween Julie of the wolves 1 and 2. Starring Lemon! Lemon rocks.
1. Chapter 1

**Julie of the Wolves; Jello's son**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"No."

"Yes."

"_NO," _said the female wolf more firmly. "I am Amaroq's mate. Not yours." With that the wolf bit the top of the male wolf's nose, telling him that she was boss.

"But...but Silver! I'm without a mate."

Silver cringed her nose. "Who, Jello, _would_ mate with you? Jello the weakling. _Who_?"

Jello stepped forward. "Maybe you, if you would be kind enough to--"

_WHUMP! _"Yi-eipp!!" Jello cried. Jello got down on his back and showed his white tummy. "You win," He said. Then he walked away, rubbing his muzzle with his paw where Silver had clocked him.

The pack had made a fresh kill that evening. It was a sickly carabu. It usually was.

Jello, however, couldn't focus on eating. He needed to mate, because the underwolf's life was never too long. Jello was an underwolf, a former loner. He tore some meat from the kill, forcing himself to eat. As usual, nobody was eating with him. Nope. Never. He had to eat last. Since he always got the worst of the kill, he took to stealing from Miyax. What would she care? He thought. She's just a stupid human, anyway.

Since concenquences for stealing from 'one of the pack' was sometimes fatal, Jello knew he needed to have pups.

" And that nasty female won't even help me," He muttered angrily. He knew of only three females: Silver, his mother who was dead, and Sourpatch who was kicked out of the pack because she tried to kill Amaroq and Silver's pups. But where was she? Was she dead?

Would she be his mate? There is only one way to find out, Jello decided. And so he set out across the tundra in search of his future mate, Sourpatch.

_"Take _that_, Amaroq and Silver," _He thought. _"I'm going to have the greatest pups of all!"_

Jello soon discovered that Sourpatch was closer than he expected.

"I travel in circles." Sourpatch informed Jello bluntly. "I follow your pack so I know where prey is."

"I just think you find me attractive and want to follow me around." Said Jello with a swish of his tail.

"I think of no-one as attractive."

"Be my mate," Jello insisted.

"Why?"

"I love you..."

"You don't."

"I do." Jello inched closer to Sourpatch.

"Back off,"

Jello rubbed his head against her side in affection. "I won't back off. I _do _love you and we will have strong pups."

"I will have _nothing _with you."

"You'll die alone." Said Jello.

"Hmph," Sourpatch shifed her glance.

He touched noses with her. It seemed she had given in. "I guess I know how to charm a lady," Jello said.

"Don't push it. If you do, your head comes _off._"

Jello and Sourpatch ended up having only one pup; they named him Lemon. Sortly after Jello stole from Miyax again to feed his family.

Amaroq killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Julie of the Wolves; Jello's son**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"...Momma?" Lemon looked around the small dark cave for his mother.

"I'm hungry, Momma." In fact, Lemon was starving. He was just starting to eat meat. He whined for his mother to come feed him.

Finnaly he saw his mom's green eyes.

"There is nothing to eat." She answered.

"Feed me, Momma!" Cried Lemon, ignoring what his mom just said. He whined again, and licked his mom's cheek to see if she would throw up some breakfast.

"Theres _nothing. _There is nothing for you to eat, exept for grass." She went back to sleep. Lemon whined and tugged on his mother's ear. She growled and swatted him away. There wasn't anything to eat because her so called 'mate' was barely providing enough food for them to live. Sourpatch waited for him to return with another small amount of food.

They waited all day. At sunset Jello still didn't come back.

"Where _is _that idiot??" Sourpatch growled and paced back and forth. "I'm going to die without food!"

"Momma, I'm bored can I go out and play?" He asked.

"I don't _care. _Go out and play or whatever." She answered, still pacing back and forth.

Lemon wanted to go out and play, but he couldn't find the energy. He was just so _hungry._ He found himself singing to pass the time.

Wait a minute--was he moving?? Yep, he was being lifted off the ground by his mother. "Where are we goin', Momma?" He asked her.

"To look for your father. Be quiet." She told him.

Lemon cheered to himself. Looking for Daddy! It'll be just like an adventure! How brave he must be! Not afraid of anything! He had to start practicing his howl. He would impress him! Then daddy would tell him that he had the loudest, strongest howl ever! Then they'd howl together! But first, he would have to be brave. He wasn't afraid of anything!

They ran wildly, but silently across the tundra. Lemon was almost dropped when Sourpatch made a sharp turn to avoid hitting a rock. But soon she picked up his scent.

Then Lemon saw his father. Dead.

"Why is Daddy sleeping?" He asked, staring. He went over to him. "Daddy, we're all hungry and your sleepn'?" He laughed. "Your so funny," He playfully tugged on Jello's tail. Jello didn't wake up. "Dad?" Lemon sensed somthing was wrong.

"Momma, Dad won't wake up. Will you wake him up for me?" He looked up at his mother.

"He's not gonna wake up, pup." She said. "He's dead."

"Dead?" He backed up. "No..." He whined. "Daddy...!" He began to cry. Taking a closer look, Sourpatch saw that he didn't just die, he was killed. She was furious.

"Without him we won't survive! Heck, we're barely alive now! Amaroq, you murderer!!" She howled of death and starvation. Now she had to hunt. She picked up Lemon and hid him in an abandoned rabbit hole.

"Momma, wait--" He cried after her. But it was too late. She was off and running. Lemon crawled futher into the rabbit hole and found it surprisingly shallow. He thought about it all--his mother who was starving, his dead father, and the mysterious killer, Amaroq. Who was he? Would he ever meet him? 'He better hope not,' he thought angrily. 'Because I'll get him! I'll rip _him _to shreads!' He tried to howl about ripping Amaroq apart, but it came out as, 'Yippuooyipyip'

Lemon spotted a small bird outside his hidingplace.

"_This _is what I'll do to Amaroq!" He pounced and missed. "But when I grow up, I'll _never _miss!" Satisfied, he crawled back into the hole and slept.


End file.
